


Sunrise

by DarkMoonKilling



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonKilling/pseuds/DarkMoonKilling
Summary: Canada and Kumajiro watch the sunrise and contemplate the day ahead. Sort of character introspection, I suppose? Fluffy drabble. Cross posted from ff.net.





	

Disclaimer: Don't own anything; I'm really just playing in someone else's sandbox for a little while.

/

False dawn slowly turned to true dawn, pale sunlight making the freshly fallen snow glitter as the sky shifted gloriously, vibrantly through the colour spectrum, staining the snow on the far off hills. Inside a small cabin, with the wood fire casting its wonderful warmth, a young man sat curled up on a window seat together with a small white bear cuddled in his lap, both watching natures display.

Later that day, he will watch the hockey game on TV and he will cheer for his team to win. He will probably be interrupted by his annoying brother, America. But he loves his brother, even though he never listens, and he's a bit stupid, and he's so loud, and, and, and. He could probably go on forever, but he loves his brother, so he forgives him, and Canada knows that America loves him, and will not forget him, and that's enough. Maybe Papa France will visit too, or even Prussia, who he's becoming friends with. Maybe Canada will even visit, or be visited by Russia and they will have a game of hockey? But no matter what happens today, he will have his best and closest friend, Kumajiro with him. Kumajiro who's always been there, even when everyone else forgets who he is. Canada loves Kumajiro. For now they will watch the sunrise together, and then he will make them pancakes and maple syrup for breakfast. Today will be a good day; he can feel it, as he cuddles Kumajiro closer to him.

/

Kumajiro's favourite part of the day is when he and Canada watch the sunrise together, Canada curled up on the window seat and Kumajiro cuddled on his lap, the fire casting a warming glow over the room. Sometimes, they'll talk about anything and nothing, and sometimes they'll just sit in a comfortable silence. His nation will eventually get up and make breakfast, which is always good, especially when Canada makes pancakes. He suspects this will be a pancake morning. Today, there are no world meetings, no real nation duties to attend to, so they will be able to watch hockey; which is always fun. Unfortunately, that annoying America, or that bastard France will probably appear and cause havoc. He doesn't like them, because they're too noisy and they take Canada's attention away from him. Someday he will bite the America, and he will enjoy it. But even though that day probably won't be today, he's still looking forward to it, as he snuggles back into Canada's embrace and continues to watch the sun rising to greet the new day.


End file.
